


[哨向]Ne'er Looked Back, Never Feared, Never Cried

by Msanholic



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 谁能想到呢，有时候弗莱迪墨丘利才是他们中的那个恒量。





	[哨向]Ne'er Looked Back, Never Feared, Never Cried

那是在一个沉闷的晚上，弗莱迪听到了蒂姆离开Smile的消息，来自一个显然已经喝得太多又睡得太少的罗杰。酒吧里人声嘈杂，音乐糟糕，弗莱迪听不清也不愿深究前因后果，无奈是真的无奈，生气也是真的生气。他陪着罗杰干了一杯又一杯，直到金发哨兵扶着半倒的杯子双眼迷离，陈年雷司令的汽油味儿熏走了一票客人，而弗莱迪继续纵容他往自己身上靠。

“你们接下来想怎么办？”弗莱迪谨慎地问，不想表露出太多希望。“我不知道，”他看起来多么年轻啊，弗莱迪几乎为此感到恐惧，“我猜就到此为止了吧。”“到此为止？”仿佛有人往他嗓子里塞了块冰，弗莱迪引以为傲的声音背离了他，“但是你和布莱恩——？你们都能唱也能写，不是吗？”“布莱恩不想当乐队的门面，而你也知道兼职鼓手和主唱会有多不切实际。”

“可蒂姆又不是一切问题的答案。”一定是他的暗示过于强烈，甚至穿透了罗杰脑海中酒醉的迷雾，那双蓝眼睛忽然对上了他的，“你会是吗，弗莱迪？”“如果你们允许我。”带着他也许有也许没有的笃定，弗莱迪宣布。罗杰恍然大悟，接着开始傻笑，“为什么我们不会允许你？”拒绝表露出自我怀疑，弗莱迪宁可让自己问出那个纠缠他半晚上的问题，“布莱恩在哪儿？”“要是我知道就好了。我们吵架的时候他什么都没说。”

弗莱迪不难准确地想象出画面：互不相让的哨兵，信息素的交锋像积雨云胀满房间，争吵掀翻屋顶，向导曾经坚定地劝说，曾经试图讲理，后来却像吉他一样沉默。罗杰抽了抽鼻子，“你觉得——你觉得我是不是该回去找他？布莱恩不肯和我出来，说他眼下不想喝酒。”“他大概宁可醉他的存在危机。”弗莱迪没料到自己话里异样的喜爱，更没料到这为他赢来一阵咯咯的笑声，“哦弗莱迪，这样嘲笑朋友，我们真是两个糟糕的人类。”

“我觉得我们今晚享有当糟糕人类的特权，”弗莱迪把他架起来，“但是到此为止吧，酒吧明天还会在的。”罗杰嘟囔着，反抗着，终究还是被他拽起来，“当人类真无趣。”弗莱迪笑出来，又迅速低下头抿住嘴，“但从来不会是你，罗杰。从来不会。”

他找到布莱恩的时候已经是深夜了。布莱恩没有在Smile狭小的排练室里，他的公寓也没有人应门。弗莱迪在楼道里无用地徘徊，夜晚的寂静渐渐使他烦躁，他想不到布莱恩还能去哪儿，直到哨兵的耳朵捕捉到不远处的吉他声，听上去似乎是来自——屋顶。多么的布莱恩啊，弗莱迪微笑，三步并两步跑上楼梯，手中的茶在纸杯里危险地晃荡。

他推开门的瞬间吉他就停了，昏暗的灯光中布莱恩抬起头，白衣的阿多尼斯回望他，哨兵能从他睁大的眼睛里看出惊讶，而弗莱迪读到脆弱。“听起来很棒，不过再这么弹下去你会伤到什么的。”布莱恩哼了一声，“我自己做过一把吉他，你不用担心我做不了第二把。”“我说的不是吉他。”弗莱迪朝他走来，在夜色中像只优雅又谨慎的黑猫，布莱恩几乎要生出他会爬上自己膝头打呼噜的错觉。取而代之的，弗莱迪把一杯茶塞进他的左手，捧起他的右手，抽掉指间捏着的硬币，轻轻揉起了他僵硬的手腕。“你是我见过最好的吉他手，布莱恩，别干蠢事。”

布莱恩失语。黑猫不止爬上他的膝头，更收起尖牙利爪，向他露出柔软的肉垫。茶已经半凉，布莱恩仍然觉得那是他喝过的最好的东西。“我不记得告诉过你我喜欢哪种茶。”“显然你也不记得我是个哨兵了。”“我怎么能忘呢？”布莱恩低着头，一个最微弱的笑在他嘴角浮起，“你绝无仅有的音准。”

弗莱迪闻到空气中摇曳的气息，燃烧的篝火被冰雪熄灭，沉寂的大地都在哀悼。在罗杰面前的不确定退却了，他想要——需要，去保卫，去安抚。谁都知道布莱恩是不同的。“那么，你觉得一个拥有绝对音准的主唱怎么样？”他放开布莱恩的手，夸张地向天空张开双臂，跟着朝布莱恩华丽地鞠了一躬，“弗莱迪墨丘利，为您效劳。”

布莱恩的眼睛亮起来，“因为水星是在轨道上运行最快的行星？”“因为它从不回头。”“还有那一点，没错，”布莱恩点头，“听起来有点孤单，不觉得吗？”弗莱迪咬着下唇咽回去一个笑，因为你怎么能意外呢，布莱恩梅永远都是布莱恩梅。“你担心得太多了，甜心。”布莱恩搁下他的茶，他的眼神像聚光灯打在弗莱迪身上，“我觉得你会成为一个最好的主唱。”“为什么？”

弗莱迪以为他会说“你听过你自己唱歌吗”，会向弗莱迪保证他有把好嗓子（不是说弗莱迪不知道），但是布莱恩站起来，他漩涡般的眼睛极为恳切。“因为你陪罗杰喝了半晚上，现在又找到了我。”“哈。这么明显吗？”“又或者你干了一桶雷司令。”“听起来是种美妙的死法。”“不，听好弗莱迪，不管蒂姆和他的驼峰湾最后能有多么成功……”他抱起双臂，像是打算阻止自己说出口，“我们很幸运能拥有你，罗杰和我。”

“哦布莱米。”弗莱迪猛地抱住他，布莱恩不得不分出一只手护着自己的吉他，另一只手最后认命地停在他背上。弗莱迪身上的花香让他闻起来像是童话世界的国王，狂妄、敏感又美妙绝伦，布莱恩想要成为他最好的骑士。“罗杰一定醉得忘了，所以我替他说吧：谢谢你，弗莱迪。你本来不用这么做的。”“胡说，”弗莱迪退开一步瞪着他，“你是说我本来不用照顾我的乐队？”“你的乐队。”布莱恩重复，意在戏谑却流露出一点温暖。“我们的乐队，”弗莱迪向他保证，“不会再有人中途离场了。”即便在残留的消沉和沮丧中，布莱恩还是绝望地想要相信他。

“嘿，看着我。”弗莱迪捧住他的脸——任何人做这种事都会显得古怪，唯独弗莱迪不。他居然只显得真诚。“相信我布莱，我们会成为一个传奇。”

夜色温柔，弗莱迪如此笃定，就像他选择的水星。向导被哨兵的无畏所引诱，而布莱恩就只是相信了。

“再为我弹一遍你的曲子吧。”“你确定吗？它还只是个雏形。”“我敢肯定它是个伟大的雏形。”弗莱迪哼起了在楼梯上听到的调子，一个音符都没有跑。布莱恩掏出一张皱巴巴的纸递给他，顶上面那行用完美的花体字写着"keep yourself alive". 弗莱迪在哼唱中加入许多转音，吉他陪着他唱完，最后他抬起头笑笑，“你猜许多年之后他们会怎么说，布莱恩？这就是传奇的开始。”

同样是许多年之后布莱恩才意识到，那是他写给弗莱迪的歌，是许多首中的第一首。即便那时候弗莱迪还不是他的主唱，他的哨兵，他此生的挚爱。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Freddie在Tim离开之前就跟Smile那三位很熟了是事实，其他部分都是我瞎扯的，尤其keep yourself alive并没有说是写给Freddie（但是Brian的确在采访中说他原本想写得偏讽刺，Freddie唱出来就完全是另一回事了，这点非常戳我）.  
> 标题引用自39'的歌词。这首歌特别的Brian, 推荐食用。


End file.
